The China Doll
by ShadowLyrics1
Summary: Ib is now a china doll in the Fabricated World. She is scared of humans and has never left her room. However, she takes a liking to a purple-haired man named Garry. Now she's committed to helping Garry get out of the museum, but will a delicate doll like her be killed in the process?
1. Chapter 1

Ib sat on her wooden dresser and stared at the door. As a china doll in the Fabricated World, she'd never been out of her room, much less the world. And she didn't want to leave the world. The paintings who she called friends told her about how terrible and selfish humans were. But what about her dad? He was going to paint her, but he didn't, so she stayed white. She felt rejected, but she still thought he was a nice man.

But he was the only exception. All other humans were bad.

Ib couldn't help her curiosity though. She's never seen a human before.

Maybe a human wouldn't be so bad. One like her dad. She was bored. And lonely.

She sang to pass time. Her small cracked hands messed with the hem of her satin red dress. She at least wanted to leave the room and go see the blue dolls-they were nice-but she couldn't reach the doorknob. Plus, if she jumped from the dresser, she'd surely break.

A scream from beyond the door interrupted Ib's thoughts. That voice didn't sound familiar. Could it be? Footsteps came towards the room and, just to be safe, she planted a fake smile on her face and went limp. The door opened and Ib did all she all she could to keep from screaming or gasping.

A man! A human man! She was excited and scared out of her mind. The man shut the door behind him and a Lady in Blue clawed at the door. He looked around the empty room, finding only Ib and her dresser.

"Is there a vase here?" he asked himself, clutching a beautiful blue rose. His face fell when he didn't see one. His flower needed water from the looks of it. Ib wanted to scream and tell him to leave, but she didn't dare move. The man turned to her. He stared as if to make sure she wasn't alive.

"I'm safe here," he said. He set his rose next to Ib and lay down to rest. Ib waited until he slept (which took a long time because he seemed scared to) and leaned over the edge of her dresser. The man's hair was purple. Was that normal for humans? She liked how it covered his left eye. She would've pulled her own colorless hair over her red eye, but it was solid and set in place. She looked at his blue coat. It was tattered. She found it strange and cool at the same time. It looked so soft too. Maybe she could leap onto it and avoid breaking. She shook her head.

The rose caught her eye. She held it in her small hands. She was a little taller than it was. She looked back at the boy. She didn't think it was smart of his to put the rose out of reach. For some reason, she thought it was very important to him. She had to give it back.

Ib took a deep breath and jumped off the dresser. She landed on the man's coat. He still slept. So far so good. She gently set it in his hand. His eye snapped open.

"EEK!" Ib screamed. The boy screamed too and jumped back, rose still in hand. Ib stepped back against the wall. The boy pressed himself up against the opposite side of the room. Was he scared of her too? Was he nice? Now was the time to find out.

"Um," Ib said. "Hello?" The boy flinched. "Are you a good human?" The boy relaxed a bit.

"I have nothing left!" he said. "Leave me be!" Ib stared. He was scared of her! A little china doll!

"I won't hurt you," Ib said. "I'm a good china doll." She stepped forward, no longer afraid. "What's your name?"

"Garry," he said hesitating. "And you?"

"I'm Ib!" she said happily. It was the first time she'd ever told anyone her name. "Are you really humans? Humans shouldn't be here. You talk like a lady. I like your hair. Wanna be friends?" Garry blinked a few times and smiled.

"So you aren't evil," he said coming closer. Ib stood on her toes and motioned for him to come closer. Garry's smiled flickered, but he bent down.

"Are you trying to leave?" Ib asked.

Garry nodded. "Yes. Everything here is trying to kill me."

"Kill you?" Ib repeated.

"That Lady in Blue was a good example," he said looking at the door.

"Oh," Ib said still smiling. She felt bad for this "Garry," but he was the first human she ever talked to. "I don't come out of this room, but maybe I can help you!" She hopped onto Garry's shoulder. "After all, you're a good human, like Daddy!" She looked at his rose again.

"Oh, this?" Garry said holding it up. "This is my life. As it wilts, so do I." Ib stared at him blankly. "It means that when all the petals are plucked off, I die. But if I put it in water, it becomes healthy again." Ib nodded.

"Well, we should get going!" she said. "I want to help you! Because you're nice!"

"How do you know I'm nice?" Garry asked her, standing up.

Ib shrugged. "I just know. Plus, you talk like a lady! You even sound nice!" Garry opened the door.

"This place isn't good for my mental health," he said looking at scattered mannequin heads. Ib grabbed his hair and held it like it was an anchor. The outside was scary already.


	2. Big Brother Garry

"Garry," Ib said innocently. "What's Out like?"

"Out?" Garry said. "You mean the outside? My world?" Ib nodded vigorously. "Oh, well, it's a nice place. Good people, good food. I mean, it's not perfect, but still a nice place."

"Huh," said Ib. Her crimson eyes studied Garry carefully. "Do you have family?"

"Well, yes," Garry said. "But I don't talk with them much. It's really just me. So my family isn't really a family."

"Ib will be your family!" she blurted out. Garry looked at her on his shoulder and stopped walking. "Garry is a good man!" She clung to his jacket as he started walking again. He smiled.

"But you belong to this world, don't you?" said Garry smiling softly at her. Ib shook her head.

"I don't belong anywhere!" she said frowning. "I go where Garry goes! If Garry says Out is a good place, Ib will go!" She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Okay, then," Garry said. He pretended to look thoughtful. "But how will people react to a walking, talking china doll?"

"Who cares?" Ib said. "So about family, what do you want me to be? I could be a daughter, or a sister. Oh, I've heard of moms. I don't know what they are, but I could be one of those." Garry laughed. Ib laughed too, but she didn't know why they were laughing. Ib stopped suddenly.

"This," she said thoughtfully. "Is the first time Ib's laughed." She laughed some more, enjoying the feel of it.

"I know", Garry said. "You'll be my little sister."

"I like it!" Ib said. "Let's go, big brother!" They didn't walk much longer until they came across something.

"Ugh." Garry looked close to fainting. They were standing in a room full of Ladies in Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow. They were all on the wall, but Ib knew that they could pop off at any second.

"On the count of three," Garry said. "Hold on." Ib's grip on his coat tightened. "One… Two… THREE!" Ib gave a battle cry as Garry raced through the room. Ladies jumped off walls, but Garry was faster than he looked. He saw an open door and slammed the door behind him as he entered.

"A vase!" His face lit up as he put his rose in. The rose became much healthier. Ib looked up and screamed. Garry looked up too.

"Why is that there?" He went over to a sign. HANGED GARRY. The hanged and bloody mannequin head swayed from the ceiling. "I kicked a mannequin head earlier and broke it out of anger. Is that what this is?" Ib could tell he was trying to be brave for her.

"Garry, Ib wants to go!" she yelled. The head had Garry's face.

"Looks like we'll have to go through those Ladies," he said. "I saw another door too. But it's far away. Ready?" Ib nodded and leaned forward. Garry pushed the door open and ran for his- and Ib's- life. Ib suddenly felt a jolt.

"Garry!" He had tripped on a mannequin head that appeared out of nowhere and Ib was flung off his shoulder. Garry thrust out his hand and caught her just above the ground.

"Gotcha!" he said. He started to get up. "Whoa!" A Lady in Blue grabbed his legs. "Ib! Run!" he shouted as other Ladies began to close in on her.

"No!" she said, trying to make her small body look brave. "I won't leave Garry!"

"This is no time for that!" he shouted as the Lady started to drag him away. A Lady in Green grabbed his left arm. Garry quickly dropped Ib and pushed her away as a Lady in Red held down his right arm. The mannequin seemed to smirk at him.

"Garry, don't go!" she whimpered. Ladies rushed over to Garry.

"Go!" he ordered. Ib finally accepted she couldn't help him and ran into the door, dodging Ladies on her way. She forced the heavy door shut. She panted once she was safe.

"Garry," she muttered. She flinched and fell. Garry was screaming loudly on the other side. "Garry! Big brother!" If she were human, her red eyes would have tears in them. She could faintly hear him as he was dragged away.

"Run!" he shouted loudly. "Run, Ib! I'll come find you!" Over the snarls of the Ladies, she could hear some of them laugh.

"You'd better!" she yelled so loud her throat hurt. She ran down the long hallway. Mannequin head were everywhere, neatly put in rows. She saw paint letters on the wall. YOU BETRAYED US.

"Go away!" she ordered whoever wrote it. Paint suddenly splattered on the wall. Ib stopped dead in her tracks. More letters from nowhere. AREN'T YOU FROM THIS WORLD? YOU DON'T NEED THAT MAN… She kept running. Didn't this hall ever end? HELP US. AFTER ALL, WE PAINTINGS _ARE_ YOUR FAMILY.

"No!" Ib shouted. "Garry is my family! Garry!" She continued to shout his name. It took her a long time to come to the end of the hall, but the letters didn't bother her. Until she reached the door, that is. On the purple paint of the door were red words.

POOR GARRY. Ib stood on tiptoe. Did she read the last line right? HE NEVER HAD A CHANCE.

"He's…?" Ib couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it. Garry was alive. Her brother was alive. He was a nice man. Nice men don't die in this way. They don't deserve to. The letters changed.

YOU WANT TO SEE HIM, DON'T YOU? Ib nodded. New words. WE'VE PUT HIM BEHIND THIS DOOR. Ib gasped and pushed the door. It wouldn't open. ARE YOU SURE?

"Yes!" she screamed at the door. She stamped her foot. "I. Want. To. See. GARRY!" The door flew open. Ib ran inside and jumped when it closed behind her. She turned to what was on the wall. It was a painting, but it was empty. The sign under it said, RESERVED. But there was something else too. Garry was on the floor.

"Garry!" she said in delight. "You're okay!" She climbed onto his chest and pulled his green shirt. "Let's go!" She grabbed his hair and pulled. She desperately karate chopped his face.

"Come on!" she said. She bent over his ear. "Little sister wants to go to Garry's house." Garry wasn't dead. "Ib wants to eat good food." She sniffled like she was crying. "I want big brother to open his eyes…" She sat at his side and began to cry.

ARE YOU CRYING FOR A HUMAN? The words wouldn't stop bothering her.

"Shut it!" she screamed as she cried. "Garry isn't dead! Garry is sleeping! Sleeping!"

HE ISN'T SLEEPING. WE'VE DESTROYED HIS ROSE. Ib turned her head. It was true. She hadn't noticed the mangled rose in Garry's hand. POOR GARRY.

The sentence repeated over and over on the walls. POORGARRYPOORGARRYPOORGARRY

Ib sniffed. "No!" She turned to Garry again. "Wake! Wake up! Get up!" She kicked him and hit him to try and wake him up. Then the most wonderful thing happened: he moaned.

"Garry!" Ib said. Garry's eyes fluttered open. He saw Ib and grinned. He held her to his chest as she cried more.

THAT'S RIGHT. The words came back. Ib stopped crying and looked at them. HE'S ALIVE. WE'VE BROUGHT HIM BACK. BECAUSE WE WANT HIM TO PLAY WITH US MORE. WE WANT TO HAVE MORE FUN. HE DOESN'T HAVE A CHANCE ANYWAY.

"Don't listen to it," Garry told her. "We're going to get out of here. We won't lose." Ib nodded.

THERE'S A REASON WE'VE BROUGHT YOU BACK OTHER THAN THAT WE WANTED TO HAVE FUN. Garry glared at the letters and left the room.

MARY WANTS TO PLAY.


	3. Sketchbook

Ib, like usual, was sitting on Garry's shoulder as he searched for a way out of the World. Ib didn't know what it was about him that she liked. Maybe it was because he reminded her of her dad.

"Garry," Ib said. "Why did they bring you back to life?" She held his rose, now in full bloom.

"I'm not really sure," he replied, looking behind a corner cautiously. "I think they want me to suffer as much as possible."

"Then we need to get out quick!" Ib said. She looked down. There was a long set of stairs. "Ib has a bad feeling."

"It'll be okay," Garry said. But Ib couldn't help but feel that he was comforting himself more.

"Because Garry's here," she said to herself. Garry started down the stairs. After a few minutes, he began to get annoyed.

"How long are these stairs?" he said. Ib looked behind her.

"We should run," she said. Garry looked behind him too. Knives. Lots of them. And they were flying right towards them!

"Run!" Garry told himself. He ran at full speed, but the knives were faster.

"Left! Right!" Ib told him which way to dodge. They finally reached the bottom. He took a sharp right and ran until it seemed safe. Garry held him head and looked around. There were floating words. SKETCHBOOK.

"This place smells of crayons," he complained. "It's overwhelming." Ib sniffed the air. She couldn't smell anything.

"Not again," she sighed. More words.

NO CHANCE. LET'S PLAY. YOU'LL DIE ANYWAY.

"Shut up," she muttered. She turned her head. "Garry? Who's that?" Garry looked over his shoulder. A little blond girl was running towards them.

"A girl!" he exclaimed.

"Help me!" she yelled. "Please!" As she got closer, Ib could see Painted Ladies and headless mannequins chasing her. Garry looked to a nearby house and opened the door.

"In here!" he yelled to her. But the paintings were getting closer and closer to the girl. Garry placed Ib on the floor and ran for the girl. He grabbed her and raced for the door. He threw her inside and locked the door.

"Thanks," the girl said.

"Are you from the museum?" he asked her. Ib climbed up his coat and back onto her place on his shoulder.

"Ah! Yes!" the girl said.

"As I thought," Garry said. "I'm Garry. This is Ib."

"Nice to meet you!" the girl said cheerfully.

"…Sure," Ib said uncertainly. She hid behind Garry's lavender hair. This girl wasn't human, that was for sure. There was something strange and evil about the air around her.

"Let's get moving," Garry said. "You can come with us." He didn't realize the strange aura around this girl. "Oh, I never asked your name."

"Mary." Ib almost fell off Garry. She didn't think he saw it, but walking out of that room with the reserved painting, she looked back and saw more text on the wall: MARY WANTS TO PLAY. There was no doubt about it. Mary was Ib's cousin. A painting.

Garry walked down a few houses after claiming it was safe to leave. (What was he talking about? It was never safe.) A white house caught Mary's eye.

"There!" She pointed at it. "I want to go in there!" Garry jiggled the handle.

"It's locked," he said. Mary pushed him aside and put her hand on the doorknob. It opened.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "Of course it's open." She went inside. It was more or less empty. "Oh! A toy box!" She ran over to it. Ib leaned closer to Garry. She opened locked doors. She saw that this was a toy box even though there was no label on it. Did Mary know her way around here. Garry didn't notice anything strange. He peered down into the box.

"I can't see down there," he said. "It's way too deep." Ib saw an evil grin come across Mary's face.

"Wanna see?" Garry was pushed forward into the toy box. Ib didn't remember anything after that. She must've gotten knocked out on the way down. She woke up surrounded by doll, mannequin heads, and headless mannequins.

"Garry!" she called. "Heeeeey!" She cupped her hands to her mouth and called again. Nothing. She ran around. She searched the perimeter of the room. It was only on her third trip around that she spotted Garry. He was on the floor, apparently unconscious. She ran over to him, her porcelain feet clinking on the floor.

"I do not want to go through this again!" she shouted at him. His eyes slowly opened. "Thank God." She really didn't want to spend her time punching and karate chopping him again.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said. She looked at her right hand. It was nicked and there was an obvious crack. A darker crack than her other ones, anyway. "Is it noticeable?" she asked.

"It looks fine," he said. "As long as you aren't hurt." He looked around and frowned at the monsters in the room. "What's up with that Mary?"

"I was going to tell you, but I didn't get a chance," Ib said. "Mary's my cousin, a painting. Some dolls gossiped to me about a Mary painting, but it was only a rumor."

"Apparently not," he said. He allowed Ib to climb onto his shoulder. (She was starting to like the view from up there.) "Let's get out of here before Mary finds us." Garry exited the room. He walked down a long hall filled with paintings. One with white and black moving swirls ended up catching his eye. He stopped to look at it.

"Garry," Ib said firmly. "We don't have time for this." He jumped a little and looked at her.

"S-sorry," he said. He kept walking, but Ib looked back to see the name of the painting. "Hypnotist." She wondered what it meant. Was it some kind of made-up word? Her eyes wandered to the painting. It was pretty to look at. She would've looked more if they moved too far away.

"Where are we going?" Ib asked. She didn't think Garry knew, but it wouldn't hurt to ask, right? No answer. Garry stared straight ahead. His one visible eye looked glazed over. Ib paid it no mind. This was probably his way of coping with the Fabricated World. He stopped moving.

"What the heck?" she said. She crossed her arms. "This is no time to get scared." He plucked her from her spot and set her on the ground. She looked up at him curiously. She followed him as he walked off, but he walked much faster and was out of sight.

GARRY WANTS TO PLAY! Ugh. They're back. Ib tried to outrun the letters on the walls, but they kept reappearing. PLAY! JOIN US! STOP RUNNING!

Ib closed her eyes so she didn't have to see it. Bad idea. She ran into something and fell. She got up. It was Garry! He stared down at her blankly.

"You're okay!" Ib said. She smiled, but he kept staring. She cocked her head. From behind him, a girl came out.

"He wants to play," Mary said. "Why don't you?"

*I have no excuse for not posting a chapter. That is all. Oh, and this:*

*If Ib Took Place in Real Life (ShadowL is bored.)*

Garry: It's okay, Ib. We'll get out of here!

Ib: *blushes*

Garry: *turns around* Did you hear that?

Fangirls: GARRY!

Garry: Agh! *runs away*

Shadow: *pops out of nowhere* As you can see, girls apparently like Garry. *smiles* How cute. Isn't that right, Mary?

Mary: *grips knife* Yeah. "Cute."

Garry: *gets caught by girls* Ib! Save me!

Ib: *joins fangirls* Garry! 3

ShadowL: Well, that's all.

Garry: Aren't you gonna help me?! (Whoever you are?)

ShadowL: Nope. *disappears*

Mary: *raises knife* Hold him steady, girls.

Fangirls: Garry!

To be continued… if we ever get to chapter 4 because of Shadow's laziness.


	4. Ib the China Doll?

**Shadow's Rant: **When I first started this, I thought I would get chapters done every day. But with upcoming graduation and all, I barely had time to work! Sorry! *On with the story!*

Ib's gaze met Mary's innocent blue eyes. Garry was still looking ahead with no signs that he was alive.

"What did you do to him?" Ib said angrily.

"I didn't do anything," Mary giggled. "I got a little help." She looked over to the "Hypnotist" painting.

"Garry!" Ib screeched. He didn't even blink. She saw him take his blue rose out of his pocket and held it up. _What's he doing?_ Ib wondered. Garry raised his other hand and plucked off a petal. And another. And another.

"Hey!" Ib screamed up at him. She leapt onto his boot and climbed up his pant leg. (Which was more like climbing Mt. Everest due to her small size.) Petal after petal floated past her head. Yes! She got to his jacket! She was half-way there. She grabbed the blue fabric and pulled herself up.

Grab. Pull.

Grab. Pull.

Grab. Pull.

Mary watched Ib and laughed like this was all a joke. Ib knew she didn't think Ib was going to make it. She counted the petals as they went by.

"…Five!" Mary said. She seemed to enjoy the thought of having Garry kill himself. Ib was on his arm; the one holding the rose. She held her arms to her side to keep her balance and carefully walked to his hand. She almost slipped on a little blood that appeared on his sleeve. It must've been because his rose was being destroyed.

"Nine!" Mary continued. Ib dived to the rose and held on. She looked up to Garry's face.

"Stop it!" she ordered. She grasped one of his fingers with her hands. She gave Mary a death stare. Now what? Ib gasped in horror. Garry was down to his last petal. He reached for it, and-

"Agh!" The color came back to Garry's eyes and he whirled around. A Lady in Green had clawed his leg. He stomped on its head and made a run for it. He gasped as he raced down the maze of halls. He only stopped when he slipped on a book and landed on his back. He sat up in a daze, still not aware of what happened. Ib (after hugging his shoulder the best she could) slid down his arm and sat in the palm of his hand.

"Let's read it," she said. "It may have something useful." Garry panted and nodded. Ib wondered if her even had the strength to talk. He raised his hand and opened the book. Ib began to read aloud to him.

"_Ib, the little china doll who lives on the other side of the museum, has come with a boy. His name is Garry, I think. I was thinking of leaving with him, but he wants to leave with Ib. Anyway, I need someone trapped here to take my place as a painting. If I can't escape, neither can he. Or Ib."_

Ib gulped as Garry closed the book, not wanting her to read any more. She saw a nearby vase and pointed to it. She grabbed his rose and jumped up, grabbed the edge, and pulled herself up. She gave his rose water; Garry was by her side, healthy as can be, within seconds.

"Thank, Ib." he said. He studied where he'd taken them. It was a small room with blue dolls and a painting. The painting had a ripped center. Under it read "Mary."

"What are you doing here?" someone asked with a worried voice. Ib and Garry turned to find a frowning Mary. "Leave," she said flatly. "Now. NOW. LEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAVVVEEEEEE!" She took out a palette knife. Even though it wasn't sharp, Ib knew well enough it could still do some damage. Mary made a mad dash for them as Garry furiously searched his pocket. He pulled out a lighter and set the painting on fire. The color drained from Mary's face. Then she became angry again as a small flame started at her chest and began to spread.

"If I can't escape, you can't either!" she screeched. She ran up to Garry and drove the knife through his shoulder. That was the shoulder Ib would ride on. Mary was set to flames and she was burned to ashes.

"So she was a painting," Garry said. He was clutching his bleeding shoulder. It didn't look good. Ib climbed up to it. She didn't care that her milk white legs were now covered in red blood. Garry stumbled across a hall and down some stairs. It was the only way to go. It was dark and Ib hung onto his hair for dear life. What was this place?

"I know this place," Garry huffed. Paintings were everywhere. He gazed up at a giant painting. "Fabricated World." He looked at Ib. "Ready to go to Outside?" Ib nodded furiously.

"Let's go," she said. As Garry climbed into the painting, she whispered to herself, "I love you, big brother."

Ib opened her eyes and let them adjust to the bright lights. Humans! So many of them! She tried to find Garry next to her to tell him that there were so many, but he wasn't there. Ib gazed into crowd. Not one person had lavender hair. She looked down in disappointment and almost screamed, not from fear, but from excitement. She twirled in her red satin dress. Her long brown hair, once solid, flowed around her. What a feeling. She inspected herself: fingernails, arms, fingers, toes. She grabbed her hair and felt it. She should dye it purple.

She was human.

Garry! She had to find him and tell him! Ib ran down halls, pushed people aside, and even jumped velvet ropes; anything to find her big brother. She called his name, but people told her to be quiet. Then she saw him next to a giant rose sculpture.

"Garry!" she cried. He turned around and looked at her. She stood next to him. She was now half his size! He seemed so much smaller now! "Look! Look at me! Aren't I pretty?"

"Who're you?" Garry asked. Ib's world almost shattered. He was kidding, right? Just joking?

"You don't remember any of that?" Ib asked miserably. "Nothing?"

"No?" Garry said uncertainly. Tears streamed down Ib's face. She would've been fascinated by them if this wasn't happening. She looked at the floor. Her legs were still caked with blood. The blood that hadn't dried yet dripped onto the white floor. Garry noticed too.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked frantically.

"Mary stabbed you with a knife," Ib mumbled.

"Huh?" Garry said. Ib frowned in frustration and slid his jacket off his shoulder. It still had the red stuff on it. His expression told her hadn't noticed.

"Wha-?" he gasped. "When did this happen?" He blinked a few times.

"Remember me?" Ib said. "It's me, Ib! I was in the Fabricated World, and you saved me, and we escaped to here…" Garry's eyes suddenly got wide and he smiled.

"Ah!" he said. "I remember now!" He tried to bend down to Ib, but he winced at the pain.

"We need to go home!" Ib said.

"Of course," Garry said smiling. "And once I get better, I'll get you some new clothes."

"And get food."

"And toys." Ib took his hand and practically dragged him out of the museum, but stopped at the doors. She took a deep breath and pushed them open. For the first time, she was outside. She felt wind. The sky was blue. What was that green stuff sticking out of the ground? That didn't matter now. She and big brother had to go home. She grasped his hand tighter and he walked her home.

Ib in Real Life Part 2

Garry: Help!

Mary: *raises knife* DIE!

Fangirls: NOOOO! *tackle Mary*

Mary: *escapes and runs away*

Fangirls: Garry! 3

Ib: *picks up knife Mary dropped* BACK OFF!

Fangirls: *scream and run away*

Garry: Thanks, Ib…

Ib: *hugs Garry* He's mine.

Garry: *sighs and walks away*

*Last note:* The story's over, but I want to do an epilogue, so keep an eye out for that. And please review! I love reading them!


End file.
